


[Video] Inception

by ilera



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Crossover, Ducard lives, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, in english but russian subtitles available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Bruce Wayne gets a job to introduce the idea to doctor Crane, and assembles a team. First it goes as planned but on the deeper levels Ducard's projection begins to interfere. Is it a projection at all?.. Gordon blames Wayne for all their troubles, not without reason. But he helps anyway.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Henri Ducard
Kudos: 1





	[Video] Inception

**Author's Note:**

> audio - Hans Zimmer "528491", Hans Zimmer "Dream is Collapsing"; voiceover - "Inception" (2010); video - "Batman Begins" (2005)


End file.
